


don't let me fall

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Horror, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-25
Updated: 2008-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: If people could all live happily ever after and hold hands forever and be locked in embraces, why is Alice the one who is crushed against the wall and bruised on her hips and knowing that she shouldn’t enjoy this but she does? [femmeslash] [mild S&M]





	don't let me fall

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  


**-(don’t leave me alone)-**

Is what Alice thinks each time she turns around, thinking that she felt the soft, cold brush of her lover across her shoulder.

She isn’t there.

**-(don’t let me die)-**

Is what Alice thinks each time Bella leaves her bed at precisely 1:36 AM, and she rolls over into the cold space and wonders if it was ever warm.

Because she knows.

She knows that there is nothing between them, she is not a stupid girl, only stupid enough to realize this but not do anything about it.

Bella doesn’t let Alice call her by her name. She is Lady, and Alice is girl. Not even Girl. She is just girl.

Who would have thought you could hear the difference between a capital and a lowercase name?

Alice can.

**-(don’t let me go to hell)-**

Is what Alice thinks even though she knows she is already there. She is not really a stupid girl, only stupid enough not to try and get to heaven.

She has given up already.

If people could all live happily ever after and hold hands forever and be locked in embraces, why is Alice the one who is crushed against the wall and bruised on her hips and knowing that she shouldn’t enjoy this but she does?

**-(/you/ don’t love me)-**

But then Bella takes it too far. Bella breaks her arm one night. How can Alice keep this to herself? Arms don’t heal on their own, and Alice knows this, because Alice isn’t a stupid girl. Only stupid enough to go to the hospital wing.

So what does she tell Madame Pomfrey when the nurse briskly asks her how the arm was broken?

The old excuse of course. She fell down the stairs. That will account for the bruises on her back and hips, but she can only hope that the matronly woman doesn’t note the cuts on her inner thigh and the obvious bruises that trace a path up to the only place Bella’s fingers want to go.

But Madame Pomfrey is not stupid either. She is even smarter than Alice, and she notices these cuts and these bruises, and she knows something is wrong.

She knows something is very wrong when she notices a small cut in an intricate shape on the girl’s shoulder. It is a double B, one backwards and one forwards, the loops intertwined.

And Madame Pomfrey knows.

**-(don’t run away from me)-**

But that is what the whole school is doing now. Everyone knows that Alice has been marked, that Alice is the prey, and Bella is the predator.

Nobody calls her Bella anymore. She prefers it as Bellatrix, because Bella is beauty, but she is beauty that plays tricks.

Bella knows.

Alice knows.

They stay away from each other now.

**-(don’t leave me alone)-**

* * *

**A/N** So I'm sure some of you readers are wondering why I was able to write this but not update my other stories. I don't actually know. Blame it on inspiration. Anyways, I kind of really like this pairing, mostly because we don't know anything about either of the characters pasts. So we can take a lot of creative liberties with them...like putting them together. It also makes it all the more disturbing that Bella was the one who ended up torturing Alice. I think it adds a lot to their characters to know this, and it also supports this story.

First three reviewers get to request stories, so review, and make them good. I won't count it if you write a review saying "That was good." Constructive criticism please!

death.by.chocolate


End file.
